The field of catalytic cracking and particularly fluid catalyst operations have undergone significant development improvements due primarily to advances in catalyst technology and product distribution obtained therefrom. With the advent of high activity catalyst and particularly crystalline zeolite cracking catalysts new areas of operating technology have been encountered requiring even further refinements in processing techniques to take advantage of the high catalyst activity, selectivity and operating sensitivity. The present invention therefore is concerned with a combination operation comprising hydrocarbon conversion and regeneration of the catalyst employed therein. In a particular aspect the present invention is concerned with the technique of regenerating a hydrocarbon conversion catalyst containing deactivating deposits of carbonaceous material.